Parle moi!
by Iamgivinguponyou
Summary: Elliot perd pied, il ne sait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser, Parviendra t'il à remonter la pente avant de commettre l'irréparable? Olivia sera-elle là pour lui?


C'était une soirée pluvieuse et grise, tout comme était l'humeur d'Elliot Stabler, seul dans ce bar à noyer son amertume dans son cinquième verre de scotch.

Kathy lui avait à nouveau repproché de ne pas être assé présent pour elle, d'être trop absorber par son boulot. Il avait essayé de la raisonner mais elle lui avait annoncée froidement que de toute façon, elle commencait à voir un autre homme, un collègue de travail qui était plus attentionné que lui.

Il pourrait voir ces enfants quand il le désirerait mais elle ne souhaitait plus continuer ainsi, à vivre comme des "étranger".

Elliot se questionnait depuis quelques mois sur son avenir avec Kathy, mais il voulait essayer, continuer, si pas pour lui et Kathy mais pour les enfants, mais malgré tout ses effort c'était elle qui avait fini par prendre une décision pour eux.

Il fini son verre et en recommanda un autre, il se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir, allait-il supporter de retourner dans une petite chambre d'hôtel vide et froide tout les soirs, ne plus entendre ni voir ces enfants tout les jours? Il refoula un sanglot et vida son verre d'un trait. Il devait prendre l'air.

Olivia venait de sortir d'une douche relaxante, elle enfila un short et un vieux t-shirt mais ils étaient tellement confortables pour une petite soirée coconing devant la télévision.

Elle se prépara un thé et s'installa confortablement sur son canapé.

Une demi heure plus tard un coup à sa porte la fit sortir de son film, Elle coupa la télé et se leva à regret.

Elle regarda par le judas et se fut avec étonnement qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-Elliot!

- ...

-Que ce passe t-il, tu as une mine affreuse! Kathy et les enfants vont bien?

Elliot ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer la flaque qui se formait à ces pieds.

-Je peux entrer? Je suis tremper.

Olivia recula pour lui laisser le passage. Il entra d'un pas lent et lourd.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Elliot?

-Je te dérange, excuse moi!

-Non, non, pas du tout, je ne m'attendait juste pas à te trouver devant ma porte, qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit la tête entre les mains.

-J'ai tout perdu.

-Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu raconte Elliot!

-Kathy... elle vient de m'avouer que tout était terminer... pour de bon cette fois.

Olivia s'assit à ces cotés et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Le ...

-Non, cette fois c'est bien fini, elle voit quelqu'un d'autre... je n'ai même pas chercher à me battre... à lui parler, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est tourner les talons et me réfugier dans ce bar pour y noyer ma peine.

Olivia resta silencieuse.

-Je ne sait même pas pour qui ni pourquoi je ressent ceci, je sait que mes enfants vont me manquer mais je savait depuis longtemps que mes sentiment pour Kathy n'étaient plus les même, et les siens non plus d'ailleurs. Je crois que j'ai simplement peur de me retrouver seul à nouveau.

-El, tu n'est pas seul, je suis là, et toute l'équipe est là pour toi aussi.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sachent, je ne veut pas voir la pitié dans leur yeux.

-D'accord

-Est ce que... est ce que je peux rester ici ce soir, je ne veux pas rester seul.

-Bien sur El, tu n'a même pas à demander, tu sait que tu es toujours le bienvenus.

-Merci Liv.

Ils passère la soirée à discuter, à regarder la télé et à manger une pizza qu'ils avaient commander un peu plus tard.

Le lendemain, quand Elliot ouvrit les yeux il se demanda durant quelques secondes ou il se trouvait mais reconnu très rapidement le salon d'Olivia et se souvint de cette soirée qu'ils avaient passer à parler et ou Liv l'avait réconforté.

En arrivant au poste, la tension était à son comble, un suspect venait d'être amener pour un interrogatoire. L'homme, un dénommé Owen Morris était suspecter dans le meurtre de sa femme.

Elliot et Olivia dirigèrent l'interrogatoire.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis là, je n'ai rien fait, vous devriez être dehors en train de rechercher le meurtrier de ma femme et vous êtes là à m'interroger.

-On voudrait d'abord avoir quelques explications, voyez vous, le soir du meurtre le serveur du restaurant où vous avez dîné à confirmer que vous vous disputiez, Pourquoi?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, c'est personnel.

Elliot qui était rester en retrait jusqu'à présent lui dit:

-Elle venait de vous annoncer qu'elle vous quittait, qu'elle avait rencontrer un autre homme et ça vous à rendu fou, vous avez commencer à crier, elle à crier en retour et puis vous avez craquer, vous avez...

-NON, non, vous êtes fou, oui, elle venait de m'annoncer qu'elle venait de rencontrer un autre homme, oui cela m'a rendu fou mais je n'ai pas toucher à ma femme, je ne lui ai rien fait, je l'aimais... je l'aime encore.

-Vous apprenez que votre femme, la femme que vous aimiez vous trompe, elle vous quitte pour un autre, elle vous menace de vous séparer de vos enfants, c'est ça? Plus d'un homme ne supporterait pas.

-Je vient de vous dire que je n'ai pas tuer ma femme...

Elliot se mit à crier.

-Avouez, ça vous à rendu fou, vous lui avez donner tant d'années de votre vie, vous vous êtes sacrifier pour elle et les enfants vous avez tout fait pour que votre mariage tienne et elle laisse tout tomber pour un autre homme, elle brise votre vie, votre rêve de famille parfaite, alors...

Olivia prit le bras d'Elliot pour le calmer, mais à ce moment là Owen Morris se leva et se prit la tête dans les main et se mit à crier lui aussi.

-Non, non, NON, je n'ai rien fait, vous ne comprenez donc pas, j'aimait ma femme, j'aime mes enfants vous croyez que je les priverait de leur mère et de leur père par la même occasion. Savez vous seulement ce que c'est d'aimez une personne à ce point détective?

Elliot le saisi par la gorge et le poussa contre le mur, Olivia intervient immédiatement en essayant de lui faire laché prise.

Arrêtte -Elliot!

Cragen et Fin qui observait l'interrogatoire de l'autre coté vire la scène et intervinrent à leur tour.

Fin parvint à faire laché Elliot et Cragen s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

Owen Morris tomba à genou se tenant la gorge et toussant en essayant de retrouver ses esprit.

Cragen lança un regard furieux à Elliot et lui dit:

-Dans mon bureau, maintenant.

Au passage Elliot renversa une chaise, ce qui fit sursauter Olivia et Fin se retourna choquer par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend?

Olivia le regarda mais ne repondit pas, elle sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire sans un mot.

Dans le bureau de Cragen, Elliot tournait comme un lion en cage.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passer là bas.

-Il est coupable, il ne veut pas l'admettre, il se cache derrière l'amour de sa femme et ses enfants mais nous savons tout que ce sont des connerie. Il l'a tué car il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être remplacer. Comment personne ne peut voir la vérité en face!

-Ca suffit Elliot, tu dépasse les limites, cette enquête vient à peine de commencer et tu le juge déjà coupable, tu l'agresse au poste et tu manque de le tuer! Si nous n'étions pas intervenu...

-Une autre saloperie de son genre en moins ce ne sera pas une grande perte!

-ELLIOT! Ca suffit, j'en ai asser de ton comportement, je te retire l'affaire.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça capitaine, c'est notre affaire, notre enquête.

-Correction, c'est l'enquête d'Olivia maintenant, je lui assigne Fin comme partenaire pour celle-ci.

Non, Je ...

-C'est Ma décision et tu n'as pas à la discuter Elliot, tu est hors de l'enquête à partir de maintenant, d'ailleur il serait mieux que tu soit hors de toutes enquête le temps que tu te calme!

-...

-Prend tes congés, passe les avec ta famille Elliot, calme toi et retrouve tes esprits!

-...

-Est- ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre!

-Oui capitaine.

Elliot sorti du bureau en arrachant presque la porte de ses gond. Olivia qui arrivait voulu lui parler mais il passa à coté d'elle sans lui adresser un regard, se dirigeat vers son bureau pour prendre sa veste et en quelques seconde il avait disparut dans l'ascenseur.

Olivia le regarda s'en aller sans savoir quoi penser, puis regarda vers le bureau de Cragen.

Cela fessait maintenant trois jours q'Elliot était en "vacances" il n'avait donner aucun signe de vie malgré les nombreux messages qu'Olivia lui avait laisser.

Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'elle le vit devant sa porte quand elle lui ouvrit mais ce soulagement fut vite remplacer par une inquiétude.

Ses vêtement était tout dépareiller, il avait une mine affreuse et sentait l'alcool à plein nez.

-Heyyyyyy, Vie

Il n'attendit pas son invitation et entra dans son appartement.

-tu Que bu Elliot?

-Quel sens de l'observation!

Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

-Ou étais-tu pendant trois jours, tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages.

-J'avait besoin de réfléchir!

-Et tu as trouver les réponses au fond d'une bouteille!

Il l'a regarda froidement mais ne repondit pas.

-Elliot.

-J'avait besoin d'être seul, de prendre du recul.

-Elliot, je ne te reconnait plus, il y à trois jours tu arrive chez moi, le lendemain tu agresse un suspect, tu disparais trois jours durant, tu ne répond pas à mes messages et là tu es à nouveau chez moi, empestant l'alcool à plein né.

-J'ai fait une erreur en venant ici.

Il allait partir mais Olivia le reteint

-Attend, parle moi, dit moi ce qui ce passe dans ta tête.

-Non, je pensait que tu serait là pour moi, que tu me comprendrait, mais je vois que j'avait tort.

-Je suis là pour toi, je veux comprendre, parle moi... ne te ferme pas à moi!

-...

-Elliot, parle moi!

-...

-Elliot!

-...

-S'il te plait !

-Ok, tu veux que je parle.

Il s'approcha d'elle brusquement Olivia fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe, je suis fatigué de tout ça, de devoir toujours être la bonne personne que tout le monde voudrait que je sois, je suis moi Olivia pas quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais tu est quelqu'un de bon...

-Arrête... Juste, arrête avec ces conneries.

Elliot commençait à sentir la colère monté en lui.

-J'ai tout fait pour que mon mariage tienne, tout tu entend, je rentrait tout les soir, j'emmenait les enfants faire des activités tout les week end, je m'occupait d'Eli tout les soir, mais ça n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était jamais assez, Rien n'est jamais assez.

Vous êtes toute les même, toujours à en vouloir plus, on fait tout pour vous, tout pour vous faire plaisir et au final vous nous briser le coeur.

Olivia allait dire quelque chose quand Elliot l'interrompit.

-N'essaye même pas de dire le contraire, tu es exactement comme toute les autres, tu profite des gens pour mieux les jeter après.

-Tu sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrais, je...

-Arrête Olivia, tu te crois tellement mieux que les autres, tellement supérieure, la parfaite petite Olivia Benson.

c'était au tour d'Olivia de sentir la colère monté en elle. Ils avaient déjà eu des arguments, des disputes mais jamais il n'avait eu des parole aussi dure avec elle.

-Tu n'est pas parfait non plus Elliot, regarde toi, tu te néglige depuis trois jours, ta femme te quitte et tu ne te bat même pas pour la garder, tout ce que tu as fait c'est te réfugier dans l'alcool, tu ne fait que lui donner raison, à tu seulement essayer de lui parler depuis ce jour ou bien tu était trop ivre que pour pouvoir gérer cette situation?

Il l'a regarda étonner puis lui sourit, mais Olivia connaissait trop bien ce sourir, il ne le fessait que quand il était nerveux et en colère.

Il pointa un doigt devant son visage et lui répliqua.

-Oh oui, miss parfaite, tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir à gérer une personne qui à bu n'est ce pas, j'avait oublier, mais n'oublie pas une chose, si ta mère est devenue une alcoolique c'est à cause de toi.

-...

Il savait qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait mais il voulait uniquement la blesser, la voir souffrir comme lui souffrait en ce moment.

-Voir ton visage devait trop lui rappeler ce qui lui était arriver, tout les jours elle devait supporter ta présence et se souvenir.

-Ca suffit, j'en ai assez entendu, sort d'ici.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Elliot lui attrapa le bras et la tira à lui.

-Elliot Stabler, lâche moi immédiatement!

-Ou quoi?

Il l'a plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

-Qu'est ce que tu va faire hein?

Son corps contre le sien l'empêchait de bouger, elle voulut le repousser mais il lui saisit les poignet et les lui plaça à l'arrière du dos.

Ainsi il était encore plus proche.

-Tu voit Olivia, tu ne peut rien me faire, ou peut être ne veux tu rien faire, tu aime être ainsi n'est ce pas, mon corps contre le tient si proche que je peut sentir chaque battement de ton coeur.

Olivia se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Elliot, arrête, lâche moi.

-Ne Pas!

Son visage était si proche du sien.

-Dit le Olivia, dit le que tu aime me sentir si proche de toi.

-Tu est ivre Elliot.

Le sourit.

-Oui... et?

-Tu n'est pas d'en ton état normal alors arrête tout de suite.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, je suis bien comme je suis.

Olivia esseyait toujours de se libérer de son emprise mais cela ne fit que l'énerver.

-Arrête de te défendre Olivia. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on se batte, pourquoi veux tu toujours avoir le dessus, le dernier mot, toujours avoir raison?

-Tu sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai El!

-El... c'est comme ça que tu m'appelle pour m'amadouer.

-Je t'ai toujours appeler El.

-Liv Liv Liv, n'essaye même pas de commencer ce petit jeu avec moi.

-Je ne joue aucun jeu Elliot, tu me fait mal.

il ne l'écouta pas et se rapprocha un peu plus si c'était encore possible. Il approcha ces lèvres de son coup et se mit à l'embrasser.

-Elliot, STOP!

il plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang.

Ce regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour chez lui, celui d'un prédateur, d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre.

Il l'embrassa brutalement sur les lèvres. il maintenu ces poignets avec une main, tendit que l'autre commençait à découvrir les courbes de son corps.

Olivia se figea, jamais, même dans ces pire cauchemars elle n'aurait imaginée qui lui Elliot, son partenaire, son meilleur ami puisse faire une chose pareil.

-... Olivia, tu est si belle, tu le sait n'est ce pas, tout ces hommes qui te déshabille du regard à chaque fois qu'il te croissent, et toutes ces choses qu'ils s'imaginent te faire, tu pense vraiment que je ne le voit pas! Tout ces hommes qui te désire, ça me rend malade de savoir à quel point il te dévorent des yeux, j'ai juste envie de les leur arracher.

Sa main se posa sur sa peau, il remonta délicatement jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine.

-Ta peau est si douce, comme je l'ai toujours imaginer.

Il l'a sentit se crisper, ce qui le fit hésiter quelques secondes.

-Elliot je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça.

-Olivia ...

Subitement il empoigna un de ses sein et écrasa ses lèvres contre les sienne pour étouffer ses protestations.

Elle se débâtit de plus belle et arriva à lui faire lâcher prise, ce qui le prit de cour. Elle le repoussa violemment et esseya de partir mais il la rattrapa et la gifla, ce qui lui fendit la lèvre en deux, elle sentit le gout de son propre sang dans sa bouche. Elle tomba au sol sous le coup et la surprise.

Elliot lui attrapa la cheville et la tira vert lui, la seconde d'après il était sur elle.

Son poids sur elle et la panique l'empéchait de bien respirer, elle esseya à nouveau de le repousser mais il saisit à nouveau ses poignets et les maintenu au dessus de sa tête.

-Tu ne peut rien contre moi Olivia, c'est moi qui ai le dessus, ne résiste pas autant.

N'obtenant aucune réaction de sa part, ses lèvres recommençaire à explorer son coup, il voulut l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle détourna la tête.

-Je rêve de ce moment depuis si longtemps, et je sais que c'est ce que tu désire aussi, je vois les regards que tu as pour moi, je sais ce que tu pense, je le sait depuis des années, je les connait ses sentiments car j'ai les mêmes.

Ils emprisonnât ces poignets dans une de ses mains tendit que l'autre trouvait à nouveau son chemin sous son pull et vers sa poitrine.

-Ne soit pas si crispé Olivia, sait tu seulement quel effet tu me fait.

Sa main desendi jusqu'à sa hanche puis sur sa jambe.

-Tu aimerais que je te fasse l'amour n'est ce pas, içi, maintenant.

N'obtennant aucune réaction de sa part il commançait à remonter vers son entrejambe et plaça son genou entre ses cuises pour la forcer à les ouvrir.

Soudain, il entendit les sanglots étouffer d'Olivia, il arretta et la regarda. Elle avait toujours la tête tournée et ses yeux était fermer mais il pu voir cette unique larme couler.

Cette vision le choqua plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginer, Olivia pleurait, elle pleurait à cause de lui, de ce qui lui fessait subir. Toute la verité de ce qu'il venait de se passer le frappa comme s'il venait d'entrer en collision avec un mur. Il la lacha comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge electrique et s'éloignat d'elle.

Comment pouvait il faire cela, comment pouvait il lui faire subir tout ceci, lui qui c'était promis de toujours être la pour elle de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive, elle pour qui il aurait donner sa vie. Il avait été sous le point d'abuser d'elle, sa partenaire, sa meilleure amie, la personne qui l'avait toujours soutenue.

-Je suis un monstre

Olivia ouvrit les yeux, son coeur se calma.

Elle se mit en position assise et regarda Elliot.

Il était là devant elle à regarder ses mains comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus, comme si il les voyait pour la première fois.

Il murmurra à nouveau, plus pour lui même.

-...un monstre... je ne suis qu'un monstre.

Les larmes coulait sur ses joues sans retenue.

Olivia ne bougeat pas et ne dit rien, elle le regardait tout simplement ne sachant pas comment agir face à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Lui qui venait d'essayer d'abuser d'elle se retrouvait là en larmes.

Il leva la tête et son regard se posa sur elle.

-Olivia ...

Il vit sa lèvre fendue et la marque bleus qui se formait sur sa joue.

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, les larmes coulère de plus belle.

-Comment j'en suis arriver là! qu'est ce que je suis devenu?

Devant la sincérité de ses paroles et de son regard quand il avait poser les yeux sur elle Olivia se rapprocha de lui.

-Le

-Non, ne m'approche pas, je ne mérite pas que tu me parle ou me réconforte. Pas après ce que j'allait faire. Je suis devenu tout ce que je déteste. Je suis un monstre.

-Ne dit pas ça Elliot.

-Comment peux tu encore... après ce que je vient de faire.

-Ce n'était pas toi Elliot, je te connait, tu est blesser, perdu, en colère mais je sait que au fond de ton coeur le vrai toi, Elliot, le gentil, le bon, l'attentionner est toujours là. Tu fait toujours passer les autres avant toi, ne laisse pas cette personne disparaitre.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le forca à la regarder.

-Regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi qu'il est toujours là, au fond de ton coeur, dit moi que je n'ai pas perdu cette personne que tu es, dit moi que je ne t'ai pas perdu.

Sa vision ce brouilla à nouveau, il s'effondra dans les bras d'Olivia.

-Je me sens brisé, perdu, je ne sait plus qui je suis, j'ai l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre sans fond, pardonne moi Olivia. Je t'en prit pardonne moi, ne me laisse pas toi aussi.

-Jamais Elliot, je serait toujours là, je suis là.

Avec chaque larme, toute la douleur, toute la colère , toute sa peine s'exprimait, Olivia ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Elle le prit à son tour dans ses bras et ressera son étreinte.

-Shh... Elliot, ça va aller, je suis là... ça va aller.

Elle se mit à le bercer délicatement.

-Je suis désoler Olivia, je suis désoler.

Pardonne moi...

FIN

J'espère que cette petite fic vous auras plus. Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


End file.
